


Got Lucky

by DysfunctionalRequest



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Faba is a good boyfriend, Faba is a sarcastic boy, Fluff, Gay, James is too good for this world, James x Faba, M/M, Romance all the way, why isn’t there anymore stories on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DysfunctionalRequest/pseuds/DysfunctionalRequest
Summary: James didn’t think that he would’ve ever dreamed of lying under the alolan sun, happy, relaxing - and shamelessly in love.But then again, he never thought that Faba would invite him to watch the Masked Royal battle optionally.ON HIATUS ~~ COMING BACK SOON





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy this is my first thing on here. Thanks for reading.

James slumped down further, resting his chin on his arm. With a low moan, he closed his eyes.  
“Come on! Can’t someone come!” Jessie muttered behind him, leaning against the wall.   
“I guess no one cares ‘bout our snacks anymore.” Meowth yawned, stretching out his tail and brushing James’s ankle.   
It was barren in the street; not a Pokémon or person was in sight…apart from themselves, that was.   
It was, like all other plans, a good idea at first – sell their special donuts at the Pokémon Mall entrance. Their vision was that tonnes of people would come running after a hard day’s shopping and tuck into their tasty snacks. But now, as James eyed the street hopelessly for any life, that vision was slowly fading and getting buried with their other failures. He was now at the point that he was hoping for Bewear to come so he could snuggle back into the mini blanket fortress he had created earlier that morning (an amazing structure if he said so himself).   
“What I don’t understand,” James mumbled tiredly, sighing, “is why no one is here…this mall usually is crowded.”  
“I agree.” Jessie sighed. She opened one eye, looking up at him. “Why don’t you see where everyone is, hmm?”   
“I don’t see why you can’t do it.” James replied, not moving from his slouch. His hat slid slightly down his forehead.   
“I’m too tired!” Jessie said dramatically, closing her eye again. “Why should someone as beautiful as me get up now, when someone else could do the same job?”   
“I’m pretty too!” James stamped his foot, energy returning conveniently. “That’s not fair!”   
“No offence James…” Meowth began, yawning again. “…but I think Jessie is prettier than you.” The Pokémon sat down next to Jessie, stretching his legs.   
“Wobbuffet!” Wobbuffet agreed, saluting. James rolled his eyes, dramatically pulling off his jacket.   
“Fine.” He muttered. He began pulling on his boots that he had recently brought – he saw them in a small shop a few days ago and had purchased them; he liked the array of zips and buckles decorating them (of course, Jessie had been jealous once seeing them, demanding that she had them. James had stood his ground until she gave up, sulking). Standing upright, he stretched until his bones cracked and trudged down the miniature steps that lead to the door of the small van. Despite his apparent “mood”, James was careful not to step on Meowth’s tail, or stub one of Jessie’s exposed toes.   
“Be back soon.” He said, fumbling with the handle of the door and pushing it open.   
“Oh!” Jessie said before throwing a small pouch of money at him. James tried to catch it but it slipped through his fingers. No change there. “Get us some nice drinks each, would you?”   
“Yeah! Make mine some of tha’ pinap berry juice!” Meowth added. James nodded, smiling slightly.   
“Any other requests?” He asked Jessie. His colleague waved a dismissive hand at him, pulling her hat over her eyes.   
“Surprise me.” She replied.   
“Can do.” James stumbled as he stepped out of the van, shutting the door quietly behind him. Instantly, the famous alolan sun warmed him to the bones, making him sigh happily. Tucking the money safely in his pocket, he looked upwards at the sky, relishing the sunlight spreading across his face.   
He did really like it in this region. Out of all the places he had been to, this was by far his favourite. With its sandy beaches and beautiful sunsets, it had won his heart immediately, to the point where he was dreading leaving the place. He loved his new Pokémon and the new place he, Jessie and Meowth would be taken to each night under the arms of Bewear – he knew, deep in his heart, that he would miss this place dearly when it was time to leave.   
Smiling at the warm breeze tickling his cheeks, James took his time walking to the other side of the street, preferring the outdoors to the cramped insides of the van. He skipped slightly over the opposite pavement and peered into the glass double doors before pushing them open and taking a step inside.   
To his surprise, only a few shoppers were seen moving between stores with a few colourful plastic bags – much less than James was expecting. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, he hesitantly made his way to the centre of the mall where he knew the best drinks were sold, fully aware of how his footsteps echoed on the polished floors. He peered around corners and in shop windows, but it all seemed empty, like it was closed. Even, when investigating the food court, the restaurants were empty, making him thoroughly confused. The atmosphere was something like a horror movie, and made him nervous. However, he did notice an odd number of posters dotted around the walls but didn’t read them, more focused on the shop windows.  
As he walked, James became more aware of a noise that grew louder with each step he took. After walking a couple more metres, he realised that it was someone talking, probably out of a large megaphone.   
“Ladies, Gentlemen and Pokémon, don’t we have an exciting announcement to make today!”  
Curiously, James hurried he pace, turning a corner. Cheering and clapping grew louder until James could barely hear his own thoughts, and after a few more hurried strides he came across the source of the noise.   
A huge crowd were gathered around a man with a megaphone, and they were screaming and laughing in excitement. Tilting his head slightly, James moved closer, peering through the crowd.   
“Yes, that’s right!” The megaphone boomed, making James jump. “You have been waiting for this all day, and I can now reveal…” the man announcing paused for dramatic effect, and James found himself leaning closer despite only just entering the crowd.   
“…that the Masked Royal will be battling here tomorrow night!”  
James gasped, eyes widening, before screaming hysterically. The Masked Royal…battling here? James couldn’t believe his luck. The mall was so close, and so convenient to get to, that it was almost like a dream. Just in case, James pinched himself, yelping slightly in pain. When he opened his eyes, the crowd was still cheering around him and he joined in.   
“Yes that’s right!” The announcer shouted, grinning. “So get you, your friends and your family ready for eight o’clock tomorrow night, where the Masked Royal will up against four different opponents!”   
James cheered enthusiastically again before quietening, stepping away from the eager crowd. At the announcer’s words, James couldn’t help but feel a bit out of spirits. He did badly want to go, but more importantly, he wanted to go with someone else at his side. It was great watching the Masked Royal – in fact, it was the best – but he felt like it would be better if someone came with him. Somehow, he didn’t think that Jessie or Meowth would be willing to go; they (strangely) weren’t too fussed about the show, and would often only go because James had begged them too. However, they refused fully to go the last time the Masked Royal was battling, leaving James to go on his own. James, being the type of person he was, didn’t let the rejection get to him, not blaming them in the slightest. But it did leave him partner-less.   
“So eeennnjoy the show!”   
James straightened up suddenly, smiling. He could still go on his own, easily.   
“I can still have a good time!” He said to himself, smiling. “The Masked Royal is always fun to watch!” Forgetting about the promised drinks, James ran out of the mall again, eager to share the news with his friends. He dashed across the road and burst back into the van, breathless. In his haste he tripped over Jessie’s outstretched foot, slamming hard on his face. His head made contact with a hard box and he yelled, black spots dancing in his vision.   
“Ow…” he muttered, closing his eyes.   
“Are you okay?” Jessie asked close to his ear, and James felt her brush some of his hair out of his face.   
“Never been better.” James replied, still refusing to open his eyes.  
“You proper fell there, James!” Meowth said from his right. “Looked like you really did a number to ya head!” James didn’t reply, instead focusing on the throbbing in his head.   
“Why did you burst in like that?” Jessie asked, helping him sit up. “You looked like you were – your bleeding.” His colleague gently wiped some blood off his brow. James gently touched the injured area, wincing.   
“Ouch.” He repeated.   
“I’ll get one of those mini bandage things.” Jessie moved from her crouch and pulled out the small green box they used when accidents like this happened. James smiled sheepishly.  
“Thanks.” He leant back against the wall, closing his eyes.   
“Why did ya fly in like dat anyway?” Meowth asked. James, remembering the news, opened his eyes again, grinning excitedly.   
“The Masked Royal is battling tomorrow!” He announced, eyes sparkling. “It’s going to be so cool!”   
“Dat’s the guy that battles several people at once, ain’t it? The one with the mask?”   
James nodded.   
“He is the best battler the world has seen!” He rambled . “He battles so easily! He has never lost a match to date!”   
“Hold still.” Jessie asked. James tried, but he was still shaking in excitement.   
“Can you imagine? Here!” He grinned, clasping his hands together. “It would be great to see him live!”   
“I said hold still!” Jessie ordered, placing the large, white plaster on the injury.   
“Oops. Sorry.”  
“Ya really are excited ‘bout this, ain’t ya?” Meowth asked. James nodded again.   
“Well, you can go if you must.” Jessie said, putting the rubbish in the small bin next to them. “But I’m not going this time. Beauty and glamour are more for me.” She said, posing.   
Hiding his slight disappointment, James agreed.   
“I agree. I’ll be fine on my own, don’t worry.” He reassured, smiling. He stumbled upwards, using the wall to support himself. He touched the plaster gingerly, pleased to find that it didn’t hurt as much anymore.   
“Where’s my pinap juice?” Meowth whined, scanning the floor. James facepalmed, groaning.   
“Oops. I forgot.” He admitted. Jessie turned to him, frowning.   
“You were that excited that you forgot our drinks?” She questioned. “Wow. This guy must be a big deal for you.”  
“He is truly the best!” James fist-pumped the air, momentarily forgetting their dilemma.   
“I suppose I’ll go and get them then.” Jessie yawned, shifting from one foot to another. Wanting to rectify his mistake, James shook his head.  
“Allow me, I insist.” He said. “This was my fault, so I should go get them.”   
“Aww, that’s nice of ya.” Meowth said, grinning. He sat down in his previous place and, after nodding her head, Jessie followed, pulling the hat back over her eyes.  
“Can’t argue with that.” She muttered. James smiled, stepping over them.   
“Won’t be long.” He exited the van once more, shutting the door carefully. Once out of his teammates’ view, he let his shoulders slump, exhaling deeply.   
“Stop being so stupid.” He told himself, putting his hands into his pockets. “You knew they wouldn’t go, so why bother getting upset?” However, his words didn’t fool his heart, and he sighed again, sitting down on one of the benches on the other side of the road. It wasn’t often that he felt as glum as he did now – especially after hearing such great news – but once he did it consumed him, making him unaware of anything else.   
The wind picked up suddenly, tugging at James’s hair. Closing his eyes, he leant back, smiling softly at the breeze.   
“Why on earth are you looking so miserable?” A male voice asked. Jakes opened his eyes and saw a blond man staring down at him. For a moment, he didn’t recognise who he was – until he pushed up his emerald glasses, raising a critical eyebrow.   
It was the man from the last Masked Royal show, and the one before that. He always seemed to run into him in the arena, and they had their fair share of strange adventures each time they met.   
Currently, the man was wearing a large lab coat filled with various science-looking things. It was strange seeing him like this – usually James had only ever seen him in his famous Masked Royal shirt that matched his own.   
“You have no right to – not after hearing the news.” The man continued, eyebrow raising further. For a moment, his eyes flashed with undisguised excitement, as if even referencing the Masked Royal was thrilling.   
“I’m not miserable.” James defended, folding his arms. “I just chose to sit here on the bench, that’s all.”   
“That’s all, hmm?” The blond said. His eyes narrowed. “Well I can’t stand here watching someone sulking when it should be such a joyous occasion!” With a huff, the man sat down next to him, crossing his arms.   
“Well I didn’t ask you to stay here, so no need to get into a huff!” James retorted. There was silence for a few more seconds, but then it seemed that the man next to him couldn’t contain himself.  
“Come on, spit it out!” The blond ordered. “What kind of thing has put you down to the point that the Masked Royal can’t cheer you up?!”  
“Nothing, so you can stop harassing me.” James shuffled slightly away moodily. Then, his anger deflated out of him as quick as it came, leaving him flopped against the bench.   
“No one is going with me.” James admitted, closing his eyes.   
“Going with you…?” The blond next to him questioned.  
“To the Masked Royal battle.” He explained, opening his eyes again. The wind ruffled his hair, making a few strands dance in the air. “And it kinda sucks.”   
“Hmm.” The man leant back, pushing up his glasses again. “Well.”   
“Well?”  
“It makes logical sense, as I am going alone too, for me to accompany you to this event.” The blond said, looking at James out of the corner of his eye. James turned to him, surprised, and studied him carefully.  
“You would do that?” He questioned. He thought he saw the man blush slightly, but it was gone as quick as it came.  
“It is logical sense. I would simply be wasting an opportunity if I were to not to accompany you.” The man replied cooly. He stood up, brushing nonexistent dirt off his lab coat. “We’ll meet here at…I’d say seven?”   
“Sounds good to me.” James replied, smiling. He watched as the man nodded shortly and turned, walking away.   
“Wait!” James yelled, standing up. The blond turned, raising an eyebrow again.  
“What on earth do you want now?” He asked.   
“I didn’t catch your name.” James said, tucking his hair behind his ear. The man hesitated before turning around to face him. A slight smile tugged at his lips.   
“Faba.” The man said. “My name is Faba.” James smiled again, waving.  
“See you then, Faba.” He said, turning to go into the mall. His smile grew wider as he walked. Once he was safely around the corner, he jumped into the air, laughing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Masked Royal battle comes closer, James grows more excited.  
> Meanwhile, Jessie steals James’s food.

James couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as they drove back to their base. He barely noticed the suspicious looks Jessie was shooting at him from the corner. He just kept sipping on his bubbly drink, feeling bubbly inside.  
“Ok – what are you grinning at?!” Jessie demanded as soon as the van skidded to a halt. She stepped out of the door, pulling off her jacket to reveal her uniform.  
“Who, me?” James copied her, hanging his own jacket onto the passenger seat. He hid his smile behind his can. “I’m just excited for the Masked Royal, that’s all that’s to it.”  
“Hmm.” Jessie leaned closer towards him, eyes narrowing. James stepped back, smile vanishing.  
“Nothing else, I swear!” His voice was more of a panicked squeak. Jessie frowned, pursing her lips.  
“I don’t believe you.” She stated, peering closer. “There’s something – ”  
“What’s wrong?” Meowth jumped out of the van with Wobbuffet behind him.  
“James is hiding something.” Jessie pouted, stamping her foot. James felt an embarrassed blush creep onto his face. Seeing an opportunity, he ducked under Jessie’s outstretched arm, stumbling as he spun to face them.  
“It’s nothing! Nothing apart from being excited for the Masked Royal!” He tried to reassure. For reasons even unknown to him, he wasn’t keen on telling Meowth and Jessie that he was going to the battle with someone else. Though he trusted them with his life, something at the back of his mind was telling him to keep this private.  
Meowth tilted his head, staring at James.  
“I don’t see nothin’ different ‘bout him.” He stated, blinking owlishly. James raised his hands in an attempt to be casual.  
“See! Nothing!” He reassured his teammate before sipping on his drink again, biting the straw between his teeth. Jessie looked at him strangely for a few more seconds before yawning, stretching out her arms.  
“Well I’m starving.” She announced loudly.  
“Yeah, I can agree on that!” Meowth grinned.  
“Wobbuffet!” Wobbuffet saluted.  
“I wonder whether my pudding is still in the fridge…” James wondered aloud, glad that the topic had dropped. Jessie parked up at the sound of “pudding”.  
“You have a pudding?” She asked slowly. James nodded.  
“Yeah, got it yesterday…why?” Too late he realised that Jessie and Meowth were racing into the base.  
“That pudding is mine!” Jessie screamed, kicking Meowth out of the way. The Pokémon dodged, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Which wasn’t that fast.  
“Hey! That delicious treat has got my name on it!” He yelled, punching forward.  
“Guys!” James dashed after them, panicking. He spend most of his money on that pudding, and it was worth it; it was called “The Chocolate Deluxe” and was partially made up of thick, creamy chocolate with marshmallows. To finish, it had whipped cream glazed with honey and chopped pinapberries. Been thinking about it made his mouth drool.  
“Don’t eat my pudding!” James wailed, skidding across the leaves and indoors. “I brought it! It’s mine!”  
Jessie was already peering into the fridge, rummaging around with both her hands. Meowth was on her shoulders, helping her search. James watched, helpless, as Jessie pulled out the dessert.  
“Ha ha!” She held it up high, waving it around like a toy. “It’s mine!”  
“Mine too!” Meowth argued, scrambling up His colleague’s arm, waving a paw to try and reach it.  
“Hey! Stop that!” Jessie tried to shake him off angrily but the Pokémon refused to let go. “Am amazing beauty such as I should get first dibs!”  
“Yeah, but you ain’t no beauty!”  
“Take that back!”  
“Only if ya give me that yummy puddin’!”  
“Guys…” James reached forward, plucking the pudding out of Jessie’s outstretched hand. The two in front of him stopped fighting immediately, staring at him.  
“No fair!” Jessie stomped her foot, trying to grab it off James. “I wanna eat it!”  
“Yeah! That ain’t yours to keep!” Meowth added, folding his arms. James began to take a few frightened steps back, holding the pudding behind his back.  
“Well, technically it is mine…” he muttered. He looked at his friends, expression softening. Maybe he didn’t have to eat it all himself. “I am going to share it, though.”  
“You will?!” Jessie grinned, eyes shining. She laughed. “Great news!”  
“Thanks, pal!” Meowth was also grinning, licking his lips.  
“Come on then!” James ran to the table in the centre of the room, grabbing a spoon as he went. He eagerly began opening the dessert. A scrape of chairs told him that Meowth and Jessie had sat on either side of him, both excitedly awaiting their share.  
“And…” James dropped three portions of pudding into each bowl, smiling. They were the exact same size, which was incredibly satisfying to him.  
“Let’s eat!” All of them said together before beginning to eat greedily.  
“This is even better than I thought it would be!” Meowth said happily, licking his spoon. James hummed in agreement.  
“Too right.” He glanced at the clock and realised with a pleasant jolt that it was only one more hour before he would leave to meet Faba. He didn’t even know why he was excited so much – at first he thought it was the thrill of seeing the Masked Royal live, but he was now suspecting it was something more, put he couldn’t place a finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that he was going with someone new and strange – Faba had certainly acted a little strange when they met briefly, constantly raising his eyebrow critically and looking at him out of the corner of his eye…  
“Hello?!” A shout pulled him out of his thoughts and he was quickly met with a face full of plastic.  
“Ow...” He muttered, pulling the plastic pudding pot from his face. Next to him, Jessie had her arm outstretched.  
“You didn’t have to throw that at me…” James whined, rubbing his cheek.  
“You weren’t answering me!” Jessie replied, folding her arms.  
“Oh, sorry…go on.”  
Jessie huffed.  
“As I was saying,” she continued, “I was asking whether we should try our luck at the gorge again soon.”  
James blinked a few times, processing what she said.  
“Oh…Pokemon catching…yes.” James glanced at the clock again, feeling another tingle of excitement. Only forty-five more minutes till he would leave to meet Faba.  
“Hmm…I don’t like those Grubbins that hang around there though…” Meowth moaned, shuffling his feet. James raised his eyebrow, turning his gaze away from the clock.  
“What’s wrong with Grubbin?” He questioned, surprised.  
“They look at me funny!”  
“Sorry to break it to you,” Jessie said, inspecting her nail, “But you do speak our language - it’s not something you see every day…”  
“You sayin’ I’m funny?!” Meowth stomped his foot, outraged. “I ain’t!”  
“Oh yeah?” James shared a look with Jessie and she smiled, nodding. Slowly, he stepped towards Meowth. “Do normal Pokémon get ticklish?”  
Meowth tilted his head in confusion whilst Jessie crept behind him, her arms outstretched.  
“Yeah…some do. Why?” The Pokémon questioned. James eyed Meowth out of the corner of his eye.  
“No reason…” he muttered, smiling.  
“You ain’t a good liar so what’s goin’ on?!” Meowth demanded. Comically his eyes widened.  
With a yell, Jessie and James pounced, pinning the small Pokémon on the floor and tickling his stomach. Meowth burst into laughter, kicking his legs with tears leaking from his eyes.  
“Admit that you are weird now?” Jessie asked, moving to tickle his back paws. The Pokémon shrieked with laughter, trying to squirm away.  
“Yeah! Okay! I’m weird!” Meowth breathed. James released him, grinning.  
“Though you are a pretty good member of team rocket…” he said, ruffling his fur.  
“I’m the best member the world has seen!” Meowth declared, swatting his hand away. James snorted, pretending to think.  
“I’d say…six out of ten.” He said. The Pokémon let out a noise of disagreement.  
“You’re just jealous!” He shouted, pointing at him.  
“Ahh…you got me.” James sighed, shaking his head. “My secret is out.”  
“Well soon seats will be sold out too if you don’t get going.” Jessie reminded, looking at the clock. James jumped, spinning around. It was quarter to seven, and it took roughly fifteen minutes to walk to the town…  
James screamed, pulling his jacket off the chair.  
“I gotta go!” He yelled, cramming a large packet of crisps into a pocket.  
“Oi! Give those back!” Jessie yelled, trying to snatch the packet back. James dodged, springing to the door.  
“I need snacks!” He called over his shoulder, tripping over the front step. “Cheerio!”  
Jessie’s cries of anger faded from his ears as he broke into a sprint, leaping over stray rocks and tree roots. Panting, he turned right and ploughed through the woodland; in record time, he stumbled onto the gravel path that lead to the city.  
Satisfied that he wouldn’t be late (it was a two minute walk from where he was), James let out a sigh of relief, catching his breath. As he walked, he brushed off the leaves and sticks that clung to his clothes – some even found their way into his boots. Subconsciously, he tried to tidy his lavender hair, raking out a few extra leaves.  
James didn’t know why he was conscious about his appearance to Faba – plenty of times before now he was quite happy walking into a public place with his team rocket uniform on; now the idea of revealing his real identity to Faba was frightening, and his stomach clenched at what his reaction would be.  
“He’s just a guy I’m going to see the Masked Royal with…that’s all.” He said to himself, stepping into the main shopping square. Warm sunlight shone across his face and he couldn’t help but close his eyes, smiling.  
“You took your time.”  
James’s eyes snapped open, meeting with another pair of green. Faba was looking at him skeptically, once again raising his eyebrow. James felt a small blush creep onto his face and he looked away, tucking his hair behind his ear.  
What was wrong with him? Why did he feel all…  
…tingly inside?  
“I’m not late, am I?” James asked, looking at Faba again. A small smile danced at the edges of Faba’s lips, and the blond pushed his glasses further onto his face.  
“No…just about.” Faba smiled properly, gesturing to the mall entrance. “Shall we?”  
Already, James could hear the eager crowd cheering inside, excited for the oncoming match. Smiling, he nodded.  
“Let’s get some good seats!” He said, rushing ahead. Faba kept pace with him, now fully grinning. James felt a larger smile – one that had nothing to do with the Masked Royal – form on his lips and he walked faster at the sight of some eager group of guys ahead of them, apparently having the same idea. The group were cheering and wearing Masked Royal masks, and waving little flags.  
“Oh no they don’t!” Faba growled next to him and he began to run. James ran with him, following the blond as he pushed through the crowd.  
“Get our of our way! Coming through!” Faba called out, pulling people out of the way. James began to laugh at his antics, making the scientist turn to him in confusion.  
“What?” He asked. James smiled.  
“You are a bigger fan than I realised.” He spluttered. Faba looked at him for a few seconds, then began nodding pompously.  
“I am his number one fan after all…” he replied, pushing up his glasses again.  
They were now standing in the queue that lead to the arena; crowds gathered around them until they were squashed next to each other.  
“Not true! I am the biggest fan in the universe!” James declared. Faba gasped.  
“No way! I have all his merchandise!” The blond boasted. James was about to argue back when they were pushed even closer. James felt Faba’s hair tickling his ear and his steady heartbeat against his. Another blush blossomed on his face and he quickly looked away, moving his hair to block his expression.  
“Crowds…hate them.” Faba commented offhandedly, sniffing. James made a small sound of agreement, having a battle with conflicting emotions.  
What on earth was wrong with him? Why was he blushing? Why did he –  
“You have a stick in your hair.”  
James turned to face Faba again, accidentally giving him a face full of lilac locks.  
“Huh?” He raked his fingers through his hair, unable to find anything.  
“Here.” Faba gently untangled a small stick out of his hair, gently peeling away each strand away from it. James peered at it, and found himself blushing again.  
“Err…thanks.” James said, smiling. For a moment, he thought he saw a faint blush rise on Faba’s cheeks – however the moment left and the team rocket member concluded that he imagined it.  
The couple in front of them moved inside the arena, and James hopped from foot to foot excitedly.  
“This is going to be his best match yet!” James breathed, pulling off his jacket. Faba nodded eagerly, cool exterior forgotten.  
“This will change the history of Pokémon forever, I’m sure of it!” The blond added. James smiled and finally, with a jerk of his hand, the security guard let them inside, handing back their belongings.  
“Finally…” Faba drawled, dusting off his Masked Royal t-shirt with a slight sneer on his face. James raised an eyebrow, copying Faba’s frequent expression.  
“Come on…we don’t want someone messing up the show, do we?” He said, beginning to walk into the arena. Loud cheers and excited screams greeted them as they walked down the hallway.  
“Well they could be quicker about it – I don’t see what I could be hiding under a t-shirt.” Faba replied, folding his arms. James snorted with laughter, nodding his head.  
“You have a good point.” James slung his jacket over his shoulder, still giggling slightly. “Though I suppose you could hide something very small…”  
“…if you edited pockets very accurately…” Faba agreed, thinking. He sighed suddenly, flopping his arms against his sides. “But that would be so much effort…”  
“Agreed.” James smiled, deciding to tie his jacket around his waist. When he looked up from the knot, Faba was looking at him with an unreadable expression.  
“What?” He asked, blinking. Faba looked away quickly, unusually flustered. James dismissed it, brushing back his hair again.  
“Nothing.” Faba replied, switching back to his usual expression: a slightly raised eyebrow, a smile resting on his lips. James raised his eyebrow again before walking faster down the hall, hearing the cheers grow louder. Faba copied him, inching ahead. James, with a smile, picked up his pace, glancing playfully at Faba. Faba surprisingly returned the look and began to jog.  
And they were running. Racing down the hallway, panting. James laughed breathlessly, clashing against the door. Faba did the same, almost crashing into James himself.  
“I win.” James panted, turning to the blond. Faba sniffed, placing his hand on the silver handle.  
“It wasn’t a game in the first place.” He replied, pushing up his glasses.  
“Oh?” James smirked.  
“It was just the most efficient way to get to the end of the hallway in the littlest amount of time.” Faba explained.  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes! True genius if I say so myself!”  
“It was my idea.”  
“Prove it.”  
“I…” James snorted, bursting into laughter.  
“Why on earth are you laughing now?” Faba questioned, sighing. A few loose hairs were brushing his cheek, and James had an unexplainable urge to brush them behind his ear. He felt a blush rise to his face (for one time too many in his opinion) as Faba pushed the door open, leading to a dimly lit hallway. Lights flashed blue and red as they descended down the steps, snippets of conversations deafening them.  
“It’s loud!” James shouted, looking around in awe. Seats were surrounding the battle arena in the traditional circle – each one of them had been lined with a soft glowing light that transitions between colours. The battle arena itself was darkened apart from one spotlight that revealed an announcer that was shouting how long left it was until the Masked Royal appeared. (“Half an hour left, folks!”)  
“Yes…we are in the town centre after all.” Faba replied, raising his voice over the sounds. James nodded and unexpectedly stumbled on the bottom step in his eagerness to enter fully. With a yelp, he tripped over his own foot and fell with another small scream.  
That was, until someone caught his sleeve, pulling him back up.  
“Careful.” Faba said, letting go. James grinned sheepishly. “It would be rather unfortunate now for you to have an accident, seeing as we got this far.”  
“Stairs an me don’t mix.” James said, jumping the last step. “They have a personal grudge against me.”  
“Best keep away from steps then.” Faba raised his eyebrow, smirking.  
“Agreed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masked Royal battle finally starts, but James can’t concentrate

James led the way, taking Faba’s wrist and finding a good place to sit: most of the seats were full of smiling children and cheering adults, so not many options were left.   
“Hmm…” James scanned their surroundings, blinking in the neon lights.   
“There!” Faba’s voice called close to his ear, making him shiver. He followed his line of gaze and found two seats were positioned in the shadows – if Faba hadn’t pointed them out, James was sure he wouldn’t have seen them.  
“Quick, before they go!” James called over his shoulder, taking Faba’s wrist again. To his surprise, Faba didn’t object to the touch – instead James swore he saw him smile.   
A crowd suddenly surged past them, breaking his grip with Faba, and soon the scientist was no longer by his side. James scanned the arena for a familiar blond head. The stage was beginning to become suffocating as more people crowded his way forward, and he was shocked to find tears pricking in his eyes as each minute ticked by. He wasn’t even sure why he was worrying so much; sometimes in the past he would have this same problem – feeling lost and unable to breathe – but this was meant to be fun, and Faba didn’t really mean that much to him, surely?   
Get a grip, James scolded himself, digging his nails into his palm. It’s only Faba, and he’s not gone forever.  
“Faba?” James forced the tremor out of his voice as he shouted above the booming music. “Faba!”  
“Thank goodness.”   
James span around and, with a swoop of joy, found that Faba was standing behind him, looking a little windswept.   
“I thought we got lost for a second.” Faba visibly calmed himself down before scowling at the crowd. “No manners at all.”   
James smiled, feeling the panicked tension leave his body.   
“Yeah…now lets get those seats!” James turned quickly to hide (yet another) blush that crept onto his face. He mentally cursed (he could never bring himself to curse out loud) as he wondered, in what felt like a billionth time, why he was blushing this much. It was Faba, just Faba…  
James didn’t take Faba’s wrist like he had done, instead leading the way to the two seats that were still unoccupied. Faba followed, and James could hear him chuckling behind him.   
“What?” He asked as he began to sit into his seat, drawing up his legs. The blond raised an eyebrow, smirking.   
“You have another stick in your hair.” He replied, sitting down.   
“Wha?” James sighed, burying his head in his hands. “Not again…”   
“Hold still.” Faba leaned over, pushing up his glasses, and began to untangle the other stick that had somehow managed to escape unnoticed. Faba’s breath was hot on his cheek, and a small strand of blond hair was tickling his forehead. James felt a drunk smile slip onto his face, feeling his heart beat faster under his ribs.  
“All done.”   
James found himself disappointed when Faba pulled back, holding a small stick in his hand. The absence of his closeness was obvious, and he missed their limbs touching another’s. It had felt nice.   
“Ladies, gents and Pokémon!” An announcer shouted into the microphone. Above them, a group of comfey were throwing down some of their flowers, letting the audience catch them eagerly. James gasped in glee, reaching out to grab one.   
“Here. You seem to have more joy of these than I do.” Faba said. He was holding out a yellow flower in his palm.   
“I…” James gently took the flower, stroking its petals lovingly. It was perfect – no tears or wrinkles of any kind, and the sweet scent of pollen filled his senses. “Thanks.” He said, cupping the flower with both hands. He looked up and found Faba blushing, staring at him.   
“Err…it was the most logical thing to do…that’s all…” the blond stuttered, pushing up his glasses. James began to answer but was cut off by the announcer.  
“This is the moment you’ve been waiting for!” The stage lit up, making James shield his eyes. “Please welcome, the master of the arena, the Masked Royal!!!”   
James and Faba both cheered enthusiastically, standing up and clapping their hands. Faba let out a scream as the Masked Royal entered the stage, waving with his Incineroar next to him.   
“He waved at me!” Faba babbled excitedly next to him. “Did you see?!”   
The truth was that James didn’t see the Masked Royal even look in their direction, but he found himself nodding, unable to crush Faba’s feelings.   
“Ha ha! I told you I’m his biggest fan!” Faba replied, punching the air. James rolled his eyes, chuckling, as the crowd quietened.   
“Say it with me now!” The Masked Royal called from the arena towards the audience. “Three, two, one…”  
“ENJOY!” James and Faba shrieked with the rest of the audience, laughing. Breathlessly, they collapsed in their seats, giggling giddily.   
“And now, meet the challengers…” the announcer yelled over the screams, gesturing to the other side of the arena. James began to watch, but his gaze kept wondering back to something else. Or rather, someone else.  
Faba was watching as eagerly as he was, jumping when the opponents pulled a surprise attack and whooping when the Masked Royal struck his famous pose. He was leaning forward, almost tilting off his chair, and his cheeks were flushed with joy. James, no matter what he tried, couldn’t help but gaze at his face, feeling a small smile creep to his lips again. The blond’s eyes were bright and, under the fluorescent lights, looked like they were sparkling.   
James was aware of how they were touching each other again; being warmer than his was, Faba’s body was warming up his own and slowly, James leant into the touch. James wasn’t sure how long he was staring at Faba, but one stubborn thought pushed through his mind.  
Faba was handsome.   
Oh no…James’s feeling were running wild and his chest tightened. I can’t be…  
But he couldn’t deny the feelings that had been slowly growing throughout their night out.  
I…  
The crowd cheered wildly, Faba amongst them, but James barely noticed, staying in his seat whilst everyone around him stood.  
I’m in love with Faba.  
“And the Masked Royal wins with an amazing finish from Incineroar!” The announcer yelled, and cheers followed.   
“What’s wrong?”  
James jumped and saw that Faba was peering at him curiously, tilting his head.   
“Nothing.” James said hurriedly, flustered. He couldn’t look up to meet Faba’s gaze – he felt like the whole world was watching him and seeing what he would do next.   
The flower brushed against his hand, calming him, and he breathed in its sweet scent.  
“You just ignored the Masked Royal’s greatest finish yet!” Fans pointed out, and James could tell even without looking at him that he was raising his eyebrow again. “I don’t think that’s really nothing.”  
He had to get out of here.  
“Well, it was…I’ve seen it a lot, that’s all…” the lie was stupid in his own ears, but his mind was sluggish, only focusing on one thing.   
James wasn’t aware how long they had been sitting there until people began to filter out of the stadium; seeing the opportunity, James stood up, cupping the flower in his hand.   
“I see…” Faba didn’t believe him, that he could tell, but he was glad he was not mentioning it, instead rising from his seat and dusting himself with a free hand.   
James quickly stumbled out of the isle, walking quickly to the exit. Faba struggled to keep up with him, jogging to stay by his side.  
“Whats the rush?” The blond questioned. James didn’t answer but kept walking, almost running, out of the hall and into the crowded mall.   
“You didn’t even stop to look at the merchandise.” Faba caught up with him, panting, and James quickly glanced at him.   
The scientist was confused, studying him with puzzled eyes, and his lips were a thin line on his face. He almost seemed worried.  
Don’t be a twerp. James told himself, turning the corner. Why would he be worried about me?   
“I didn’t want any.” James replied shortly, feeling his chest tighten in anxiety again. The conflicting emotions crashing upon him were too much, and he wanted to escape them all.  
“Well that’s a big lie.” Faba said. James didn’t answer, instead pushing open the mall doors and stepping outside.   
“Why the sudden mood change?” Faba stepped in front of him, hands on his hips. James chose to stare at the flower instead of his face, tracing the faint lines on each petal.   
“Err…it just got stuffy in there, that’s all.” James answered. Taking a deep breath, he faced Faba, trying not to blush as he felt the blond’s gaze warm. It looked almost…like he cared for him.   
Not true. A bitter voice in his head told him. You have only just met.   
Well, that part wasn’t true.   
James had been bumping into Faba for a while now, all at Masked Royal events. Both their love for the man in the mask caused them to meet more often, sometimes engaging in a random adventure together.   
“Err…thanks for inviting me.” James said shyly, tucking a few strands of his hair behind his ear self-consciously. He felt Faba’s eyes still staring at him, so he gave a fleeting smile before stepping around the other.  
“Bye.” He said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Faba was still looking at him with an unreadable expression, and he lifted his hand in a wave.   
“Wait!”  
James, heart thumping, turned around, meeting Faba’s green eyes with his own. The scientist had his hand held out as if he was trying to reach out to him. James stepped forward.  
The sun was sinking over the horizon now, and the grounds surrounding the mall were almost empty. A light breeze had settled in the air; it was the time of day James enjoyed best, where nature was beginning to rest for the night.   
“I…liked it today.” Faba blurted, a blush spreading on his cheeks. He hesitated for a second. “With you. At the Masked Royal.”   
James watched as Faba seemed to try and calm himself, hardly daring to believe.   
“I –“ Faba cut himself off, shaking his head. “I thought it would be…nice if we did this again. I know that there aren’t any more Masked Royal matches or anything but I was thinking tomorrow we could do something or…”   
James smiled, walking closer to the flustered scientist.   
“That would be nice.” He replied, blushing. Faba blinked, and then returned the smile.   
“It would, wouldn’t it?” He muttered.   
“Well where would you like to meet? And where are we going?” James asked, feeling more at ease. The flower in his hand fluttered in the breeze. Faba paused to think.  
“Do you know where that tree is, a little ways away from this town?” Faba asked. When James looked blank, he described it more. “It has flowers just like that one in your hand, and it sits on its own in a big field.”  
“Oh yes, I remember.” James replied, remembering the large tree. It was one of his favourites, and liked to sit under its branches whenever he could. “It’s a nice tree.”  
“Is it a nice meeting place?”  
James nodded, looking over to the direction where the tree was located.   
“Yes.” Snapping back to reality, he looked at Faba again, grinning. “And where do you want to go?”   
“Well…” Faba seemed a little nervous, pushing up his glasses again. A blush was spreading quickly onto his cheeks and James could feel the same happening to his own. “I thought that…the market would be nice…we could see what’s there…” mistaking James’s silence as mockery, he stuttered again, looking away. “But that could be a bad idea…I don’t know…”  
James stared at Faba, stepping closer so they were almost touching. He watched as his emerald eyes darted from side to side, and how his hands were trembling slightly.  
Unable to restrain himself anymore, James leant forwards.  
It’s now or never.  
A few seconds later and it was over: his lips met Faba’s flushed cheek and he kissed it lightly, then hurriedly pulled away, shocked at what he had just done. Faba froze mid sentence, eyes widening slightly.   
Apologies began to form on his lips, but before he could release them Faba grabbed his wrist gently. Slowly, the scientist took the flower from his palm.  
“I…” James began, but stopped when he felt Faba’s hand touch his hair. The flower was carefully placed amongst the lilac locks and James looked up into Faba’s gentle gaze.   
“I’ll take that as a yes?” Faba asked softly, smiling. James weaves his fingers into Faba’s own, hope soaring in his chest.   
“I would love that.” James answered just as softly. Faba’s eyes really did sparkle that time, his smile growing.   
“I look forward to it.” He whispered.  
Shyly, James broke his grip with Faba, wanting the moment to last longer. But time wasn’t on their side; the sun had almost disappeared completely below the hills, and he knew that Jessie and Meowth would begin to worry.   
“See you then…” James blushed, giving a small wave. Faba nodded, waving back.   
“Tomorrow morning? Around ten?” The scientist asked. James nodded before regretfully turning away and walking towards the woodland path. Before the moved into the forest, however, he looked back, watching Faba stride in the opposite direction.   
Grinning, he ran into the woods, laughing out loud.  
“That worked! It actually…” James spread his arms out wide, giggling like a child. “Tomorrow…”   
James stroked the flower in his hair, sighing happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, but I will be on holiday for the rest of August so updates wont be as fast (if you call this fast...)  
> I do like to think that James does have some anxiety problems because of his pressuring parents (god I hate his parents) so do let me know whether you are uncomfortable with this and I’ll stop it. I want you to enjoy this after all.  
> Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is officially late for his first date

Time passed quickly for James that night.  
After a hurried, stuttered explanation of why he was a long time, Jessie and Meowth had finally stopped harassing him and settled down in their blankets, falling asleep quickly.  
Now, pressed in between Jessie and Meowth, James was wide awake, smiling drunkly. Faba’s emerald eyes flashed at him each time he closed his eyes, making him shiver. The events a few hours before were still very dreamlike to him, and he worried that if he fell asleep, it would’ve all been a dream. The excitement of Faba’s returning kiss hadn’t left him, and the urge to laugh with joy was overwhelming, and he would’ve if Meowth and Jessie weren’t beside him. The flower was now cupped in his hand and James inhaled its sweet scent again, closing his eyes as he did so. The small gift had created lots of questions Smiling, he bit his lip, closing his eyes and picturing Faba’s soft lips and gleaming eyes. There he drifted to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams of golden fields and towering oak trees. 

—

“Come on, James! Get up! You’re lying on my leg!”  
James opened his eyes slowly, wincing as a sharp ray of sunlight cut into his face.  
“James!” Jessie moaned next to him, tugging her leg. Somehow, James had managed to lie fully on Jessie’s leg, which was probably now going numb. Sheepishly, he got up, rubbing his eye.  
“Oops…” he chuckled, stretching. Blinking owlishly, he looked around, dazed. As he peeled the hair from his cheek, he peered outside to find it brighter than it usually would be at the time of morning.  
“Jessie? What time is it?” James asked, yawning loudly. Jessie mirrored his yawn before answering.  
“Half nine. Why?”  
James blinked, his mind still dogged with sleep. If it was half nine now, then…  
“Oh my gosh! I’m going to be late!” James screamed, hurriedly running into their bathroom. Frantically, he pulled out all of his things that he used in the morning: hairbrush, toothbrush, flannel, clothes; he threw them all into the corner before shutting the door, throwing off his pyjamas and tossing them under the sink.  
“Late? Late for what?!” Jessie asked sharply from the other end of the door, and James could hear her tapping her foot, which was quite a feat seeing as the doors were almost as thick as metal – not to mention soundproof.  
He paused, mid-shower, and glanced at the door. He bit his lip.  
Now was the time to decide what to tell them, he supposed.  
Or he could not.  
He had never really been in a relationship before; it was completely new, and he was exited yet afraid of what was going to happen. Water dropped down his back, making his shiver, as he debated what to say.  
On one hand, he could tell Jessie now, and get it over with. He knew Jessie would have no problem with it – actually, she’d probably say something like “about time, I thought you were never gonna find love…” and then she’d giggle, probably. Meowth wouldn’t mind either, only tease him from time to time. It would be nice to tell them, really, because he could ask them for advice – and he really didn’t like keeping secrets. Not at all.  
But on the other hand, something was tugging at his brain to not tell them. His heart wanted it to be kept a secret, something private for him to have – he shared everything else with his teammates, so did he have a right to have another social life apart from them?  
“I said, late for what?!” Jessie asked again and James jumped, sending the shower handle flying out of his hand and onto the smooth tiles. His heart thudded in his chest as he inhaled, ready to answer.  
“A-a…” He had to choose. His friends’ feeling or his own desire?  
“A Masked Royal signing!” The lie blurred out of his mouth before he realised what he said. Water rushed in his ears as he held his breath.  
“A Masked Royal signing?” Jessie hummed. There was silence. James bit his lip until it bled.  
“How boring…well, if that’s what you want…”  
James let the air whoosh out of his lungs, laughing slightly.  
“Yes…well I do liked the Masked Royal rather a lot…” he said, audible enough for Jessie to hear. Jessie snorted.  
“No kidding. Well, you better hurry up!”  
James jumped as if he’d been electrocuted, slamming down the shower and stumbling out, grabbing a towel.  
“I can’t be late! What would he think!” James mumbled into his towel, and let out a small, frustrated scream. He flung the material to the side and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on whilst grabbing his toothbrush between his teeth.  
Something caught his eye as he stumbled to put his trousers on, and he bent down to look.  
His flower was under the sink.  
Smiling softly, he held it close to his chest, stroking the petals. It must’ve gotten trapped in his clothing or his hair as he got out of bed.  
Thank God I didn’t loose this, James placed the flower in his hair, smiling as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
Running to the door, James pulled his jacket on and scooped his pyjamas into the laundry basket, hoping that someone would wash them for him later.  
He pulled back the door and ran into the main room, almost tripping over Meowth.  
“Watch it!” Meowth muttered, curling up into a ball. “Whats got you in such a hurry?”  
James didn’t look back, instead grabbing a berry and dashing to the mouth of the cave.  
“Gotta go!” James shoved the berry into his pocket, glancing back quickly to look at the time. It was 9:45.  
He had fifteen minutes.  
With s small, panicked yell James sprinted down the dirt path, jumping over tree roots.  
It was a bright day. Sun shone through overhanging branches and a warm breeze tugged his hair as he ran. Pokémon scattered out of his way as he approached the field, panting.  
The field was quite beautiful. Long, golden strands of grass blew gently in the light breeze as small bug Pokémon nestled inside it. Standing tall in the centre was a large, old tree with thick, brown bark and emerald leaves. The tree cast shadows along the grass and James moved to sit under one, giving his surroundings a quick scan for a familiar blond.  
Faba wasn’t there.  
James drew in his knees, biting his lip.  
He’s just late, that’s all - I’m late, so there’s nothing to worry about. He chanted over and over in his head, hoping that he would soon believe it. A familiar flutter of anxiety was felt deep in his chest and he swallowed, leaning back against the bark.  
He’s just late, just late…  
But what if he wasn’t?  
James brushed the idea out of his head, biting his lip. Faba promised that he would come, and he had even suggested the time himself.  
Doubt crept into his mind as his chest tightened again, and he unable to calm down. It had only been one night – had Faba decided to bail out? It had escalated very sudden…he wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t come.  
James couldn’t breathe properly anymore. His chest was tight and he had drew blood from biting his lip too hard. He didn’t know what to do.  
Pull yourself together! His mind screamed but he couldn’t – it only seemed to get worse. Usually Jessie would be by his side at this point, helping him breathe, but she wasn’t here. He was alone.  
Calm down! James focused on his breathing and tried to even it out. It seemed to do some effect, but he might’ve been imagining it.  
He closed his eyes and listened to the Pokémon around him, pushing Faba from his mind. He smiled as he felt himself calm, and he let out a small sigh.  
“Mind if I joined you?”  
James jumped, opening his eyes to see Faba standing in the sunlight, smiling.  
Faba was here.  
James smiled, letting out a small laugh of relief.  
“Why would I say no?” He replied, patting the ground next to him. Faba sat down leaning back against the tree.  
“Sorry I was late…work wouldn’t let me go…” The blond told him, pulling off his glasses. James’s heart fluttered as he got a real glimpse of his deep emerald eyes.  
“I don’t mind. You’re here now.” James replied, glad that he had been panicking over nothing. He tried to keep the tremor out of his voice and thought he had succeeded until Faba moved closer to him, pressing his body firmly against his.  
“What’s wrong?” The blond asked softly, and James could feel his gaze on his face. James looked away, unable to express the deep emotions tangling within him.  
“I-I just…” James blushed. “I just thought you weren’t going to come…” he whispered. When Faba didn’t answer, his chest tightened again. “I-I know I was stupid but we only have ever met over Masked Royal battles and –“  
James was cut off when Faba kissed him softly on the lips, running a hand through his hair. He returned the kiss, smiling, and held Faba’s hip.  
“I will always come.” Faba said, breaking the kiss. The scientist then blushed shyly, apparently embarrassed that he said that out loud. “I was scared that you wouldn’t come too, if I am honest.”  
James smiled, leaning against Faba. He liked how he could feel his heat deep through his clothes, making him warm and comfortable.  
“Well it was a gamble worth taking.” Jakes murmured, smiling. Faba nodded.  
“Indeed it was.”


	5. Date Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date begins

“Well!” Faba rubbed his hands, standing up. “Let’s get going!” His eyes sparkled with excitement and his lips were curved into a large grin, betraying his usual blank expression. James stood up beside him, stretching his stiff limbs.   
“And what have you planned for today, hmm?” He asked playfully. Faba held out the crook of his arm which he took, leaning against him.  
“Well, I thought we could shop for a while, spending a good chunk of our time wishing for what we wanted as we don’t have enough money.” James giggled, patting his empty pocket. “Then we shall have a nice, cool drink at a café that I’m rather fond of.” The blond finished as he strolled down the rocky path leading to the town. Though they were still a good distance away, James could hear the busy calls of the market and the crashes as trainers battled in the town square.  
He hummed and let his mind drift as they walked on, feeling himself relax under the hot sun. He slowed down slightly and tugged his jacket off, wrapping it around his waist tidily. He smiled as the warm rays of sun bathed his arms. James looked up and found Faba staring at him, his mouth slightly open.   
“What?” James felt a slight blush blossom on his cheeks as Faba blinked – but he didn’t avert his gaze.  
“You’re…” Faba smiled smoothly, chuckling under his breath. “You’re pretty handsome, if I may say so.”   
James blushed fully, tucking some hair behind his ear. He resumed his usual pace, holding Faba’s outstretched arm again.  
“I think you’re pretty handsome too…” he whispered. Faba didn’t reply, but he saw the blond’s cheeks flush lightly.   
They had now fully entered the town and, like a tidal wave, hundreds of Pokémon and trainers alike bustled around them; some munched berries and chocolates eagerly whilst others held large bags full of brightly-coloured items. A group of Comfey drifted above them, dropping flowers for citizens to catch below. James, who’d never been to a market in full swing before (he, Jessie and Meowth were always busy plotting new schemes and building machines), joined in, gently catching a purple flower in his outstretched hand. Beaming, he turned to Faba, holding it out to him.  
“Here!” Faba held out his hand and took the flower, smiling softly. “I thought that you might need one, so we both have flowers…”  
Suddenly shy, James looked away, following the trail the comfey had made. It lead to at least thirty market stalls were various people were calling out and advertising their goods, roping in customers. The stalls were decorated in their own unique way – specially done by their partner Pokémon. James looked on, mesmerised.   
“Should we go?” Faba said close to his ear. James automatically turned around, nodding.   
“It looks amazing…” he said, looking up at the blond. His eyes travelled to his hairline, where a single purple flower lay behind his ear.   
James felt his throat catch, eyes filling with tears.  
Faba…liked it.   
He liked the flower. He liked the gift.  
As a child, James had tried giving his parents small gifts such as berries, shells, flowers – but he was only given a stiff telling-off in return, his father claiming that the only real gift he could give anyone was one of gold and silver. But Faba hasn’t rejected it – not like James had braced himself to happen – and it meant to him more than words could say. His mouth felt dry, full of words that couldn’t form a entire sentence.   
Faba seemed to understand some depth in James’s eyes, because he gently squeezed his shoulder and pecked him on the cheek. James smiled.  
“I think it’s wonderful.” He whispered. “And it rather suits me, don’t you think so?”  
You look beautiful in it. I love how it contrasts with your outfit. I love –   
“Very much.” James settled on saying, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Faba back. The kind of affection had felt a little strange (especially since it was only their first official date) but the idea was warming up to him, and he found that he was completely comfortable kissing Faba. Seeing as he had never kissed anyone before, he thought he was doing pretty well.  
“Now! Let’s shop, shall we?” Faba dig out some money at the bottom of his pocket. “And I insist on paying for everything - it is only logical, seeing as I chose the date.”  
“Faba, you don’t have to –“ James tried to protest, though he didn’t have much money himself – maybe enough to buy a small drink if he was lucky. Or a tiny snack.   
“No, it is my job to spoil us rotten today.” Faba took James’s hand (something that James found he rather liked) “…and if you really insist on doing so, you may spoil us for our next date.” Despite the jokey tone, James heard some anxiety that he knew all too well in Faba’s voice, and the way it wavered near the end. James laughed quietly, swinging his hand in Faba’s own.  
“You have yourself a deal.” James was delighted to see a relieved smile on his date’s face at the reassurance that there would be a next time. There was no way James would go back to the way things were; it had only been a day and a half but it already felt like a lifetime had taken place since he discovered his feelings for Faba.   
“Fresh milk! Fresh Moo-Moo milk, nice and cold!” A shout interrupted them. A man waved a bottle of milk in their faces as his Miltank picked up more from their stall. James ducked behind Faba to some degree at the sudden appearance, not used to the loud selling methods that the market used. Once realising there was no threat, however, he stepped closer, tilting his head as the Miltank waved another bottle at them.  
“No thank you.” Faba strode past, raising his critical eyebrow. James followed, holding tightly onto his hand.   
“You alright?” Faba asked as they wove through the crowds. James realised that the scientist must’ve noticed the tighter grip, and he cursed at himself for being so babyish.  
“Just not used to big crowds, that’s all.” James replied. “Don’t get out much.”   
“Hmm.” Faba looked like he wanted to ask more, but they were both distracted by a colourful looking stall with lots of strange looking contraptions. Each of them was carefully hand crafted with a range of mechanical gears.   
“Whoa!” James gasped, looking at each contraption. Each one was made for a different purpose such as crushing berries of combing Pokémon’s fur.  
“The gears all connect beautifully…working as one…” Faba breathed, stroking one fondly. James nodded, eyes sparking.  
“…to create something entirely new…” he breathed. A blue metal one caught his eye and he picked it up, examining it. The label said “a good way to make your water Pokémon enjoy days in the sun!”   
Thinking of Marine, James pressed the button and the roof opened up and expanded to reveal a small pool that bubbled gently. The water was cool and salty, something that he knew marine would adore. Lately he had to keep her inside or in her pokeball if they days got too hot, which had been often this month. He didn’t like it, but didn’t want a repeat of his Chimecho – he couldn’t go through that again.   
“Here, I’ll pay.” Faba held out his hand, signalling over the stall owner. “It’s a truly brilliant gadget. I hope your water Pokémon likes it.”  
“She will.” James whispered, hugging the object. “Thank you.”  
“My pleasure.” Faba replied smoothly, giving the shopkeeper the appropriate amount of coins.   
James mumbled a small thanks again as he was handed a bag by a Machamp who grinned at him and flexed its remaining arms.  
Faba had also brought a bag of screws and nails that he needed desperately, claiming that his “projects needed them to be the greatest.” James hadn’t realised exactly what Faba’s job was until that point.   
The sun was now at its peak, glimmering over the packed streets. People were retreating to the shade and wiping sweat off their forehead – others had commanded their water Pokémon to use water types moves to cool them both down.   
“Time for a drink, I think.” Faba wipes some sweat running from his hairline, sighing. James nodded, biting his lip.   
“There it is!” Faba pointed and James saw, a few metres ahead of them, a small coffee shop. It was decorated quite modernly but had a strange, comforting atmosphere that he hadn’t expected. The door and windows were decorated with small lights and a large bowl of cool water had been left out for any Pokémon needing a quick drink.   
Faba tugged him forward and pushed the glass door open almost as excitedly as a child. James felt an infectious smile creep onto his face as he stepped inside and onto the wooden floorboards.   
Most of the seats were white, excluding a few baby chairs at the back – the chosen colour might’ve been intimidating if it wasn’t for the soft golden walls surrounding them, patterned with paw and hand prints from Pokémon and their trainers. The walls were crammed with the white prints, spreading all the way to the bathroom doors. However, there were still large patches that were to be filled spanning along the café.   
The lights from the windows had travelled over to the ceiling too, softly lighting up the room. Customers were chatting happily around them, spending time with their Pokémon or other people. Two people who were exiting the café were painting one of their hands white and helping their Wimpod paint its tail. James watched as they pressed their hands (and tail) in a space on the wall, leaving prints behind. The Wimpod called out with joy at the sight, nuzzling it’s two trainers. The trainers giggled and left the shop, one holding their Pokémon.   
“It’s what they do a lot in here.” Faba said, watching with a smile. “It’s been going on for years here. And they never seem to run out of room.”   
“Wow…” James breathed, staring at all the prints on the wall.   
“Wow is a good word to use for this.” Faba agreed. He looked around, spotting a table that was beside the window. He gestured to it.   
“Ooh, I like that table.” James smiled, taking Faba’s hand again. Two chairs were seated at each end of the table, but as they sat down, Faba pulled his chair over so he was sitting next to him. James blushed but scooted his chair closer, tentatively leaning against Faba. Faba grinned and put his hand around his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.  
“This is a rather nice place.” James said lazily, watching a Vikavolt fly past the window.   
“Mmm.” Faba replied, playing with James’s hair. “It is.”   
“Can I get you anything?” A waiter asked. His Bouncesweet chimed next to him on his shoulder.   
“Oh, could I have…” Faba though for a second, glancing at the drinks menu. “…a razzberry and cream surprise, please.”   
“And you?” The waiter asked. James peered at the menu that Faba was holding.  
“A pianp and nanab berry smoothie sounds good.” He decided, smiling at the waiter. The waiter nodded.  
“They will arrive shortly. Thank you for deciding to dine here. I hope you feel welcome.”   
“Okay, so quick question time.” Faba began the game once the waiter was out of earshot. James laughed.   
“Okay. Shoot.”  
“Favourite Pokémon type?” The blond asked.   
“Grass.” James counted. “Favourite colour?”  
“Green. Favourite Masked Royal match?”  
“Yesterday’s.” James pondered his next question. “Favourite outfit?”  
“This, obviously.” Faba rolled his eyes, smiling as he gestured to his lab coat.   
The drinks were served, and the questions slowly got more personal.  
“Worst fear?” James was snuggled against Faba, sipping his drink.   
“Rejection.” Faba whispered. Faba pulled James impossibly closer, holding his hand. “Yours?”  
James tensed, closing his eyes. He knew the question would come – personal questions were the point of the game – but his chest tightened again. He bit his lip, opening his eyes again. Faba was looking at him concernedly, eyes shadowed with worry.  
“You don’t have to answer, I understand if –“   
“No.” James shook his head, sipping more of his juice. “It’s only fair. You told me.”   
James stared at the yellow liquid, swirling the straw. He said it quietly, the threat still very real and raw in his mind.   
“Being forgotten. Abandoned. Left…” James sighed. “It’s s-stupid, I know –“  
Faba held his chin and tilted it so he was looking up with him. Two pairs of green eyes clashed, deep with meaning and emotion.  
“I won’t leave you. I won’t forget you.” Faba whispered. They both moved closer, drinks lying forgotten at the table. “I promise.”  
James looked deep into Faba’s eyes, feeling himself relax. In a small whisper, he breathed.  
“And I won’t anyone make you feel rejected ever again…or any of your fabulous ideas…”   
Dreamlike, they closed in, kissing softly and passionately. James wrapped his arms around Faba’s form shoulders and Faba held James’s hip gently. They stayed like that for seconds, minutes, hours – James wasn’t sure.  
And, when it was time to leave, two more handprints joined the wall, just outside the window.   
A clumsy heart was drawn around them.


	6. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as James is feeling content, some unwanted thoughts surface to his mind and his loyalties begin to be tested.

“I liked it today.” James sighed, leaning against Faba. He watched as the sun began to sink under the hills, beams of golden light illuminating various Pokémon in flight.   
Next to him, Faba hummed in agreement, wrapping his arm around James. James liked the touch and dared to snuggle closer, the bag rustling next to him.  
“It was, wasn’t it? Perfect, dare I say it.” Faba smiled softly, fiddling with James’s hair. James blushed slightly.  
“Yeah.” He closed his eyes, relishing the warmth from the other. “Yeah it was.”   
They sat in silence for some while; Faba lazily platting James’s hair, James drifting into a doze. In his half-focused state, pressing thoughts began to suffocate him for seemingly no reason. One minute he was happy, the next worrying about small things that he knew wouldn’t bother anyone else, but him…  
James suddenly jerked away from Faba, his chest tightening in anxiety. Faba blinked in surprise, hurt flashing in his eyes. James couldn’t bare to look, hating himself for being so sensitive.   
“What is it?” Faba questioned, rising into a kneel. Mutely, James shook his head, placing a hand on his chest.  
He wasn’t used to this.  
He really couldn’t do this.   
His parents had told him from a very young age that people loved and wedded for money and status…and here he was, dating Faba because he liked him? Though his parents weren’t the best, he felt a twinge of guilt. However, this wasn’t why he was worrying so hard.  
How long had it been? A day? Sure, he and Faba had met a record number of times before, but this was different. Their relationship had moved, but James felt like he hadn’t gone anywhere – maybe even backwards.   
_What if he finds out I’m a member of Team Rocket?_ The thought struck him with a hard blow, making him buckle to his knees. What was he doing? He stole frequently from the place Faba worked – this was never going to work. He could picture it now; Faba, glaring at him with betrayal and disgust whilst he shamelessly stole his work. What then? What would he, James, do after? Would he stick with his teammates? Or apologise, vowing to never hurt Faba again.   
And this was the first time James began to feel torn. His fierce loyalty with his friends and his unbreakable loyalty with Faba clashed in his mind furiously, fighting for dominance. James clutched his head, raking a desperate hand through his hair, wishing, wishing that life could be easier. As the flower drifted from behind his ear and to the ground, his heart began to quicken, breaths coming out in wheezy gasps.   
The clouds darkened around him, spilling rain. He thought he heard Faba shout something at him in the background of the humming in his ears.   
His thoughts were running wild, untameable, unwanted.   
Any happiness that had taken hold of him before vanished as he struggled internally. Shakily he got up, dodging Faba’s outstretched hand, pleading for it to stop – in his head or out loud he wasn’t sure.   
“I-I can’t…” James gasped. The panic attack had taken hold of him, twisting his lungs and clouding his mind. Though unpleasant, it wasn’t new.   
Team Rocket always had their secret weaknesses. For Jessie it was self esteem. For Meowth it was the lack of success getting to him. And for James…well, James panicked.  
Though not as frequent as they used to be, panic attacks would seize him sometimes, often leaving him in a trembling heap surrounded by his teammates. Jessie said it was his parents’ fault. James thought it was himself.   
“James…James…James!” Faba was calling out to him (or was it close to him, he wasn’t sure) and James shook his head, uttering out a few words.  
“Why…why did you ch-choose me?” He whispered, trembling. The rain lashed harder against his skin, coating it.   
“Why?” Faba was close to him – holding him in fact. His arms were wrapped his middle, pulling him close. The blond had repeated the word quietly, surprised. “James –“  
James didn’t let him finish, feeling hot, embarrassed tears burn in his eyes.   
“Just…just look at me.” He gasped, coughing. Tears spilt slowly down his face. “I’m panicking over something amazing – “  
“James. Breathe.” Faba ordered, hugging him close to his heart. James was soothed by the strong, heavy thumps and tried to copy them out of instinct, burying himself into Faba’s chest. Faba hushed him, stroking his head. “There now, that’s better…”  
James, despite the circumstances, smiled weakly, wrapping his hands around Faba’s waist. The suffocating hadn’t left completely, but experience told him that the worst was over.   
“I’m sorry…I must be scaring you off…” he chucked quietly, the laugh not quite meeting his eyes.   
“That’s perfectly alright.” Faba whispered. The rain fell harder, now drenching them to the bone. Not that they noticed. “Perfectly normal to do such things.”   
James shivered, sighing.   
“I just…panicked, you know?” He fiddled with his fingers. “Not about you - you’re amazing…” James blushed hard. “It’s just…”  
“You think there’s something wrong with you?” Faba muttered. James stuttered, not prepared for the blunt truth Faba had figured out so fast…too fast.  
He’s too smart for his own good. He thought briefly before nodding so slightly it was almost missed.  
“Yeah…” his thoughts were clogged in his throat again, inexpressive. “Yeah…”  
“Well, if it helps,” Faba said. He swiftly kissed James’s temple, holding the contact for a few valued seconds. “I don’t ever think you’re a problem. In fact, you never were, and I don’t think you will be.”   
James looked up, surprised at the undisguised, unembarrassed truth Faba was expressing. Faba was smiling, and pushed his glasses up on his nose.   
“You are probably the best thing that has happened to me for a long time.”  
“You can’t mean that…” James whispered. Faba shook his head, picking up the flower that had been given to him. Jakes hadn’t even realised it had fell out. With a gentle hand, the blond tucked it behind his ear, pausing for a few moments. His hand moved from his ear and to his cheek, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. James melted into the touch.   
“I do.” Faba whispered. “Even before we even spoke you stood out to me – I would always try to seek you out every Masked Royal match to the point where I would look forward to seeing you more.”   
James chuckled at a bright memory. Faba raised his eyebrow, smirking.   
“Remember when you dressed up as the Masked Royal?” He giggled, sitting up in Faba’s lap. Faba blushed.   
“Y-yes…was bit of a disaster, wasn’t it?”  
They both looked at each other and laughed loudly in sync.   
The rain had turned into a light breeze, the sun almost completely behind the hill tops. Not that they noticed.   
James stopped laughing first, gazing at Faba with his eyes shining.   
“You liked me before?” He asked. Faba raised his eyebrow higher.  
“You didn’t like me?”  
“Well…Yeah, but I didn’t realise that you liked me too!”  
Faba chuckled.   
“Thank god. I was almost afraid there for a second.” He replied. James smiled.  
“Almost?” He teased. “I saw you’re face – you were in complete panic!”  
“Was not…it was perfectly reasonable to stay calm in a normal situation!” The blond suddenly gave a sly glance at James. He grinned. “But you, my dear, are no normal situation.”  
James laughed, shuffling closer to Faba.   
“Is that a good thing?” He asked, looking into deep green eyes. Faba didn’t even blink before he answered.  
“The best.” He whispered. James smiled, kissing Faba on the lips gently. Faba held the kiss, pulling James closer to his chest. James didn’t protest, holding Faba just as tightly.   
They stayed embracing for a while after their kiss; James nestled comfortably against Faba’s neck. The sky grew darker around them until the lack of light couldn’t be ignored any longer, and they were forced to part.   
“All good things come to an end, I guess.” Faba muttered. Both of them stood up, James scooping up his bag happily.  
“Don’t worry, it’s my turn next!” He announced joyfully, taking Faba’s hand. Faba grinned, pushing up his glasses.   
“Oh, and where dare I ask will this be?” He teased.   
Images of bright, sunny places flashed in James’s mind; funnily enough he decided on a much more enclosed location, feeling like it would be more romantic.   
“I’m not going to spoil the surprise.” James answered. Faba groaned dramatically, swooning.  
“Whatever should I do without the sacred knowledge?” He moaned, and James squeezed his hand.   
“You’ll manage.” They walked on, strides in sync. “When shall we meet?”   
“Tomorrow and not a moment after.” Faba announced.   
“Agreed.” James nodded. “Same place as ever?”  
“Agreed.” Faba repeated.   
They had reached the crossroads. They would have to part for what was a lifetime to each of them. Faba smiled, gesturing to his route home.   
“Tomorrow it is?” He asked. The blond leant forwards before James could answer, weaving his fingers though his hair.   
“You can count on it.” James whispered breathlessly. He gazed at Faba for a few moments longer before regretfully letting go of his hand. With one last look, James turned and left, humming happily under his breath.   
“I’m never going to leave you.” Faba whispered after him.


	7. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James encounters some more worries despite what Faba reassured him.

“So, what took you so long? What on Earth were you doing today?”  
Jessie’s sharp voice cut James out of his thoughts, pausing in mid bite.   
They were sitting around their table, tucking into the noodles that Jessie brought earlier that day. James was daydreaming as he ate, grinning at the sweet sauce that coated the food.  
“Huh?” The noodles dropped off the fork and back into the bowl. He blinked owlishly, tilting his head. The day with Faba was still fresh in his mind, and he wasn’t quite ready to move on.  
“James? Hello?” Jessie called, waving a hand in his face. James smiled sheepishly, though he felt his chest tighten slightly.  
“I got sidetracked, sorry…” he looked down at his bag, reminded by the gift. “I got this for Marine!”   
Enthusiastically, he dropped his fork and pulled the gadget out of the bag, grinning. Meowth looked up from licking his bowl in interest. Jessie, on the other hand, sighed in amusement.  
“You got another useless gadget?” She said teasingly, rolling her eyes.  
“No! Something far better!” James cried out. Marine, who had been on his shoulder all night so far, gave a joyed cry.   
Grinning, James pushed the button to reveal the small pool, cool and relaxing.   
“Whoa!” Meowth cried, smiling. “Would ya look at that!”  
Marine looked at her trainer excitedly, and James smiled.  
“Go on!” James laughed as his Pokémon jumped in the water, splashing them all.  
“My food!” Jessie yelled, snatching her bowl away from the water drops. James was soaked, half of his body covered in water. Meowth let out a surprised yelp, jumping out of the way.  
Marine splashed in the small pool, trying to pop all of the bubbles with her spikes. James laughed, sprinkling some water on her head, making the Pokémon smile and nuzzle closer to him.  
“You like that?” James asked, stroking her affectionately. Marine let out a joyful cry, dunked her head under the bubbles.  
Water was now coating the table and himself, but James didn’t notice, too pleased with how Marine loved the present. He was scared she wouldn’t fit, but the pool cleverly extended so there was enough room and some extra.   
“Look at the table!” Jessie yelled out from her perch on the chair, pointing at the small puddles forming underneath. James only grinned, tickling his Pokemon.   
“We’ll clean it up later though.” James pointed out, sliding his wet noodles to Meowth, who ate them greedily. “Besides, Marine is having fun!”  
Marine chimes in agreement, flipping in the water. Jessie’s fave softened, and she sighed.  
“You have a point there.” She studied James, smiling. “She won’t get overheated anymore, will she?”  
“No.” James gazed down at his Pokémon, remembering Chimeco – a weight of sadness descended upon him, making his grin fall.   
“She’s safe.” Jessie had moved next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. James hadn’t realised she had moved, but leant into the touch all the same. He could feel her knowing gaze pierce him, and he knew at that moment that Jessie knew what he was thinking. He didn’t speak his past Pokémon’s name, choosing to watch his present one fondly, glad she wasn’t stuck in a ball.  
“Yes, you’re right.” James sighed, running a hand down his face. “You’re right.”  
“I know I am.” Jessie teased, playfully smacking him over the head. James let out a cry, grinning.   
“There was no need for that.” He pouted. Jessie smirked.  
“I was knocking some sense into you!”  
“Jess…” Meowth put down the bowl, rolling his eyes. “I think ya took the sayin’ too literally…”   
They all laughed together. James felt some uneasiness leave him.   
“Oh!” Jessie suddenly cried out happily. James jumped and Meowth fell of his chair.   
“What?” Meowth asked, climbing back onto the table. Jessie laughed dramatically.  
“Whilst you were gone,” Jessie said to James, her eyes alight with excitement. “Me and Meowth came up with our next heist!”  
“Huh?” James sat up, curious. It was often that they planned things in advance, usually just making the most of an opportunity, and he was intrigued.  
“Oh yeah, the plan!” Meowth jumped into the air. Marine was the only one not listening at this point, swishing playfully in the water. James absentmindedly tickled her again as he listened.  
“We are going to…” Jessie paused in effect. “The Aether foundation!”  
“The what?” The name rung a bell, but James couldn’t picture it in his mind.   
“The science-y place! With dat blond lady…” Meowth butted in, thinking. “An’ dat dude with the green glasses.”   
James’s breath caught in his throat, the carefree feeling leaving him quickly. His heart sank.   
“Oh…yes I know…” James tried not to make his voice shake, and look interested. Internally, he was warring with himself – what would happen with him and Faba? He thought he didn’t have to face this situation so soon, but here he was, Jessie’s plan falling on deaf ears as she rambled.  
“No one should be there but us!” She finished with a flourish. James felt sick. A bile rose in his throat as he nodded mutely.   
“Foolproof!” Meowth chimed, grinning. James made a small hum of agreement.   
“So tomorrow we are –“   
“Tomorrow?!” James cried out. He handing meant for it to be so loud. Jessie and Meowth looked at him curiously.   
“Yes…” Jessie replies slowly, raising an eyebrow that would rival Faba’s. “Anything wrong with that?”  
James flushed with embarrassment.  
“Err…no – I mean…” James stuttered. He bit his lip. “I think it’s too soon!” He burst out, cursing his terrible lying ability.   
“Too soon?!” Jessie whined whilst Meowth gasped. She stamped her foot. “Why?!”  
“Umm…” James shifted in his chair. “B-because whenever we do things straight away, we always loose!” He stumbled over his words, face burning.   
Jessie and Meowth looked at him with unreadable expressions. James sat there, feeling the tension grow in his chest. He was on the brink of having an anxiety attack just as Meowth answered.   
“Sounds pretty fair.” The Pokémon said into the silence, nodding his head.  
“You have got a point.” Jessie agreed. James sighed in relief.   
“Yeah…whenever we try and ambush the twerps we always fail, so I thought that if we take our time to prepare our heist we would be successful.” He explained. Jessie made a noise of agreement.  
“Hey, that sounds like it’s gonna work!” Meowth cried out excitedly, punching the air. Jessie laughed loudly.  
“They won’t expecting this!” She grinned. “The Pokémon will be ours…we will destroy their stupid work!”   
James, who had been growing more tense each passing second, quickly rose from the table, plastering a smile on his face as he walked past his teammates. He hurried outside and into the woods, breathing quickly. His stomach clenched and he collapsed to his knees, leaning against a small tree. He was sweating.  
Faba’s work…Faba’s job…Faba… his thoughts were non-stop, pushing him to the breaking point. With a cry, he heaved, his stomach unable to take the strain. Trembling, he leant against the tree trunk, shaking his head.  
“I…can’t…” he murmured, heaving again. “Faba…”   
Jessie was suddenly next to him – how long she had been following him he did not know – and she pressed herself against him, rubbing a hand on his back.  
“Breathe with me okay? Come on.” She whispered. An experienced hand held him upright, and she made her breaths slower, as she always did whoever this would happen. The familiarity alone calmed James slightly before he furrowed his eyebrows and tried to control his breathing.  
“In…out. That’s it.”   
James felt his airways open and he smiled weakly.  
“Thanks. Again.” He murmured quietly. He heard Jessie chuckle lightly beside him as she stood them both up.  
“And, again, it is no problem.” She answered. James smiled.  
They walked back to the base in a comfortable silence, but James felt Jessie‘s concerned gaze rest on him as they walked.  
“What was it about this time?” Jessie asked gently as they stepped inside. A pile of berries were waiting for them, thanks to Beware who was now dozing in the corner.   
“Nothing.” James muttered, looking away. “Nothing important…I don’t know why it happened actually…”  
He really hated lying.  
Thankfully, Jessie didn’t press for an answer.  
“It’s fine.” She reassured.   
“Are ya ok?” Meowth asked him as they both walked for the table. Marine sprang towards him, nuzzling his cheek.   
“Yeah.” He said shakily, giving a weak smile. “Yeah I’m good now.”   
Meowth nodded, returning the smile before yawning loudly.  
“Man, I’m tired.” He announced, and so they went to bed.   
But James didn’t sleep much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s James’s turn to choose the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, I’m so sorry it’s been long but I’ve been busy with other stories on other fanfic accounts so...yeah.  
> This story is almost certainly going to have slower updates from now on, unfortunately, and as you can see the chapters are shorter. But I will always be continuing this unless I say it is on hiatus in the story summary :)

James leant by the tree, nervously fiddling with the hem of his sleeve. The field was particularly nice today, and so was the weather – a good mixture of sunny skies and cooling winds made James forget about the events of yesterday, and focus on what was important to him now. Or rather, someone.

James began to hum, stroking his Marine in his hands. Marine chirped along with the tune happily, nuzzling closer to his chest.

James actually had never planned Marine to come with him, but she had persisted to follow him, stubbornly coming out of her pokeball and clinging onto his shoulder. James, having already felt a twinge of guilt for leaving her behind, relented and allowed her to come – only after making her promise not to tell anyone else about his secret meetings. He could tell she didn’t understand why, but was glad when she agreed, giving a small chime of pleasure.

“You’ll like Faba.” James opened his eyes again casting his eyes down to his Pokémon. Marine looked up at him with curious eyes. “He’s nice, and quite handsome.”

“Only quite?”

James span around and grinned when he spotted Faba behind him, polishing his glasses. He was smiling, an eyebrow raised in a fashion that made James blush.

James walked over to him, giving a playful smile.

“Let me think.” He paused, pretending to think. Faba gave a low chuckle.

“You’ll regret you said that.” Faba lunged for him and James dodged, dancing out of his reach teasingly. Marine jumped out of his arms when he made a dash for the tree, hiding behind the thick trunk. He span around just in time to see Faba staring at him, his eyes travelling slowly from his chest to his legs; he blushed, subconsciously tucking his hair behind his ear. He had decided to wear his pair of black skinny jeans (his shorts were getting too dirty to wear) and apparently Faba liked the choice.

Faba met his eyes, giving a wide grin. The scientist sprinted forward as James ran away, stumbling over his laughter. Faba’s strong hand hooked him around the waist and they both tumbled into the knee length grass, laughing breathlessly. Faba landed on top of him, his glasses falling onto James’s face.

“I caught you. As expected.” Faba said, not making an attempt to move off him. James gave a sly, playful smile, placing Faba’s glasses back over his eyes.

“And what are you going to do now?” He teased. Faba leaned closer to him, cupping his cheek.

“This.” The scientist pressed his lips hard against his own, giving a deep, passionate kiss. James accepted it gladly, shivering with delight as Faba’s hand slid down his thigh. James placed his own hand on Faba’s chest, slowly shifting it down to his waist.

They broke apart slowly, Faba’s eyes staring softly into James’s lighter ones. He eyed his outfit again, giving a suggestive smile.

“Did I tell you that I liked your outfit?” He asked. James smiled, gripping Faba’s waist tighter.

“Well, your not too bad yourself.” He replied, giving the scientist another kiss. “Good enough for me.”

Faba was going to reply, eyebrow arching, when a shrill cry of a Marine cut him off. Both men looked up sharply, and James sighed.

“This is Marine.” He chuckled as his Pokémon curiously moved closer, looking at Faba with a slightly jealous expression. “She’s the one that I gave that gift to.”

Faba rolled off James, holding his hand out to Marine. James smiled at Marine reassuringly and, with his encouragement, she lifted one of her spines and touched Faba’s palm.

“He’s the one that brought that wonderful gift for you.” James explained. Marine, at these words, warmed up to Faba considerably, letting him pet her before jumping back onto James’s shoulder. Faba chuckled at her antics, standing up.

“Well, do I dare ask where we will be going today?” The scientist held out his hand, which James took gratefully, stumbling to his feet. He smiled, keeping hold of his date’s hand.

“I thought the beach.” James looked up at the sky, closing his eyes as another light gust of wind cooled him. “It is a rather nice day…”

“…not too hot, not too windy.” Faba agreed, humming happily. “Just the way I like it.” James felt Faba’s hand snake around his waist, pulling him closer. The lilac-haired leaned into the touch, blushing lightly.

“I feel the same way.” In sync, they began to walk to the beach. James liked the silence between them, stroking Marine gently as they went.

—

“I’m going to buy us some ice cream.” James announced as they stood close to the shore line, their path blocked by the road. Opposite them, a small ice cream cart was stationed, a Frostlass handing out sweet treats beside their owner.

Fans rolled his eyes, smiling.

“If you insist.” He said. James tugged his hand, grinning as Marine ran in front of them, crying out in excitement. Faba followed, letting himself be pulled.

“Hello!” James greeted, Marine hopping on his shoulder. The man waved, pulling out an ice cream scoop.

“What can I do for you today?” He asked. James looked at the menu, marvelling are the colours. There was a bright blue ice cream covered in chopped razzberries, which he knew Marine liked.

“You want that?” He asked his Pokémon, who nodded eagerly. He turned to the Faba, humming. “And what do you want?”

Faba smiled lazily, eyebrow raising. James bit his lip at the action – he couldn’t help it; the way Faba’s face sharpened with the sarcastic eyes made him want to scream in delight – and Faba seemed to know James liked it, as he had been doing it unnecessarily for a while now.

“Surprise me.” He challenged, pushing up his glasses. James grinned, picking out an ice cream that he thought would be perfect for him. He himself chose a regular pinap berry flavoured, preferring it simple.

“Here you go! Have a nice day!” James smiled in response, handing the correct ice creams to the correct person. Faba glanced at his curiously.

“What is this?” He asked. James grinned, holding his hand.

“It’s mint, with chopped nuts and chocolate.” He replied, beginning to descend down the beach steps. “It’s –“ James was forced to cut off as his foot missed the step, making him slip. He braved himself for the fall, but felt a strong hand seize his arm, straightening him.

“You are clumsy, aren’t you?” Faba chuckled, pulling James close to him. James breathed in his relaxing scent, blushing at the action.

“Sorry…” he stuttered, looking at his feet. “I always have been –“

“I like it.” Faba glanced over at him, his smooth voice silencing his stutters. The scientist threaded his arm around James’s waist, their bodies rubbing comfortably against each other. “Because then I have an excuse to hold you more often.”

James felt himself blush (again – it seemed like a long term side affect of being beside Faba) and let himself be guided down the stairs until his shoes sank into the sand. Faba was staring at the beach with a trace of boyish excitement, eyes gleaming as they faced him.

“What first?”

So that was how James found himself kneeling on the hot sand, Faba at his side, building a sandcastle happily. Marine was having fun in the ocean, socialising with other Pokémon, and would often bring back shells for James to keep.

“I like your Marine.” Faba smiled as Marine cane charging back towards them, carrying a piece of coral in her mouth. James rubbed her cheek, taking the item gently.

“Where do you want it?” He asked her. Their sandcastle had been completed, but Marine had suddenly dived into the water, apparently not satisfied with their work.

Marine pointed to the top turret, grinning.

“Perfect choice.” Faba said, watching as James stabbed it into the sand. “Now it looks like a flag.”

James couldn’t help but smile at the pure joy on Marine’s face, and he realised he must look the same; Faba was gazing at him, in his own thoughts.

“This sandcastle better stay for a long time.” The scientist broke his gaze, taking James’s hand. James nodded. Though he didn’t really mind.

The time spent with Faba meant so much more to him, too much to express in words.

**Author's Note:**

> Please could you say what you think?  
> It’s just I’m not sure whether to continue, and whether it’s worth it.


End file.
